mrufandomcom-20200215-history
Order of Scripts
The Order of Scripts is a monastic folk religion commonly practiced on both the northern and southern continents of Miran. Claiming a history that dates back to the An Time, the Order is openly opposed to the Council of Leaders. They champion the rights of mishu and shan and encourage Miranen women to assert their rights and independence. Organization and Operation The Order of Scripts has no centralized office. Rather they exist in independently run shrines which are typically built by local communities, usually within natural settings. Many of these shrines are started by a majuyue, or priestess, who offers medical or farming assistance to locals in exchange for donations of food, materials, and offerings. Unlike typical Miranen housing, which is invariably made of hardened mineral mud, Order shrines may be built of any material available at the time of their construction. Many of the shrine buildings are created from wood, bricks or stone, and may bear little or no resemblance to the dome-shaped dwellings often associated with Miranen culture. Regardless of the size or location of the shrine, all have the same number of staff: a single majuyue, who is the religious leader, and twelve asheindae, who are disciples. If a shrine loses an asheindae for whatever reason, they may recruit from the local population or request an asheindae from another shrine to join their numbers. Cooperation with the Council of Leaders The Order of Scripts has a history of conflict with the Council of Leaders. They reject secular rule and corporal punishment, whereas the Council practices both. This is also problematic due to the fact that the Council of Leaders (and, in conjunction, the royal family) have very limited power outside of cities. The Order of Scripts acts as a defacto legal processing system for remote areas of Miran that are generally untouchable by the Council of Leaders. The Order and the Council of Leaders cooperate on one very important matter: marriages. The Order of Scripts records births and arranges the matches based on the time. Matches that require travel are often facilitated by the Council of Leaders, since the regularity of the system helps achieve order. Gender Bias The Order of Scripts is well known for the fact that it is almost exclusively female in population. Because of the vast gap in cultural treatment and expectation between genders, they are heavily focused on women. The only male member of the Order who is officially acknowledged is the mishu priest, Fii Giriin. Much of the gender bias in the Order of Scripts comes from Miranen cultural norms rather than religious stricture. Women are typically responsible for the care of the home, raising and harvesting food, raising children, and maintenance of any land they own. As such, the Order views men as being lazy, and thus aims to help women since they typically do more manual labor. While the gender bias is prevalent, they do not apply other restrictions to admittance. Many of their members are otherwise rejected by mainstream Miranen society, and they openly welcome ''mishu'', shan and other "unacceptable" members of society into their fold. Religion The Order of Scripts is a polytheistic folk religion which combines folk beliefs, mythology, and Miranen history into a commonly accepted set of beliefs and traditions widely practiced throughout Miran. Even those who are not actively a part of the religion tend to follow its beliefs and customs. It's important to note that there is a difference between the Order of Scripts religion and Miranen mythology. While the two have many entanglements, much of Miranen mythology comes from near-forgotten encounters with other races such as the Lower Hangesu. This is especially true of legends such as Mishu and the Seven Stars, numerous myths surrounding the Balai aa Hangesu and the endemic prejudice against shan. Deities The Order of Scripts majuyue and asheindae worship twelve gods and a creation of the gods, often referred to as a demon, purported to have destroyed the gods. They believe that the gods are simply sleeping in a hidden place and will one day wake to destroy the resurgence of the demon. They also revere, though not worship, a forerunner race of creatures called the An, who supposedly created all life in the universe. The Gods: Haro - God of Justice, governing all forms of justice, legalities and equality. Delphai - Goddess of love, fertility, marriage and motherhood. Consequently, also the goddess of time, as she's believed to determine marriages by time of birth. Shiven - God of darkness, night and the unseen. Mabun Mabris - Goddess of light and fire. Lesphut - Goddess of the harvest. Other Entities Sura Naii Religious Texts As the only formal, organized religion on Miran, the Order also lays claim to the three religious texts in Miranen culture. These books are the Han, Dei and Rusi. A copy of each is maintained in each shrine. Each book contains different, often contradictory, information which has been carefully collected, cultivated and edited for generations. While many Miranen are unaware, those familiar with the Order know that the three books are meant to be deceptive. According to popular tradition, one book speaks the pure truth, another is a complete lie, and the third contains a mixture of the two. Due to the way they are written, it is impossible to know which is which unless the reader has been told. The knowledge of which book contains the absolute truth is a closely guarded secret, kept only among the most respected of initiated priestesses within the Order. Manner of Dress Asheindae and majuyue have a very particular manner of dress that makes them instantly distinguishable within Miranen culture. As trainees, asheindae are expected to project a respectable but approachable feel. They invariably wear a thin belt and knee-length loincloth, called a sarir. They do not wear any clothing covering their breasts, but instead cover their chests with the ''shiveren'' beads they earn during their training. Asheindae are also encouraged to grow their hair long and wear it down, a sign of rebellion against the Council of Leader's stated cultural preference for short hair on women. Majuyue wear a distinctly longer loin cloth which falls to the ankles, called a giri. They also wear their shiveren beads, but generally restrict themselves to only wearing the signature green shiven beads considered necessary for life. While they may grow their hair long, it is invariably worn up, covered by a plain, white kerchief.